Ahune
Ahune is a frost elemental lord in Neptulon's service. The Twilight's Hammer plan to have him battle Ragnaros to start an elemental war on Azeroth. During the Midsummer Fire Festival, players encounter Ahune by entering a special variation of the Slave Pens instance. A player queues for the special instance through the Dungeon Finder or by talking to a particular event NPC in a major city. Entering the instance in this way places the party in the second room of the Slave Pens, near an Ice Stone. The Ice Stone is then activated to summon Ahune. General information Ahune is immune to frost. Players can continually queue for Ahune, but will only receive the once per day. Those who kill Ahune for the first time will receive Shards of Ahune, which begins a quest. Make sure to click on the item to start before leaving the area, as the quest NPC is Luma Skymother inside the instance. Known bugs *Killing Ahune during any of phase 1 may not always spawn the loot chest, and will not count as a boss kill in Heroic Mode. This issue has occurred in both normal mode and heroic mode, should this issue occur in heroic mode you will not be saved to the instance. A highly recommended safeguard is to always kill Ahune during phase 2 to ensure the loot-chest spawns, even if Ahune is sitting at 1% in phase 1. This bug generally leads directly to another bug, in which Ahune will not spawn the Frozen Core when he submerges on subsequent attempts, making killing him impossible. It is therefore strongly advised to reset the instance if this bug is encountered. *If Ahune is killed immediately before returning to phase 1, the Hailstone elemental may still spawn and attack the party, so stay alert for that possibility. In rare occasions, the timer even keeps running and a new Hailstone spawns every 2 minutes. *Occasionally Ahune's Frozen Core spawns "inside" his larger form, which doesn't correctly submerge, making the Frozen Core difficult to target, using the "tab" key is the fastest way to target it. Alternately, assist someone with the Frozen Core already targeted. *If a rogue uses Shadowstep on the core, there is a large possibility that the rogue will get stuck inside the base and eventually be killed when Ahune respawns. Should this happen but the rogue survives until Ahune is defeated, he'll still be stuck. The best course of action is to pull another mob close to the base so that the rogue may shadowstep to it * Summoning Ahune occasionally makes combat pets (including hunters' "beast pets") or a second player talk. * Ahune's HP may display as 100% less any damage dealt during phase 1; do not be alarmed if, for example, you DPS him down to 22% and his hp displays as 98% on the next phase 1. Abilities Phase 1 * Melee: 650-1125 (2k heroic) physical damage (against tank). * Cold Slap: 1500-4500 frost damage, large knock back effect (only used on players in melee range). * Ahune's Shield: While surfaced, all damage to Ahune is reduced by 75%. Summons/Adds * Ahunite Hailstone (70 Elite Frost Elemental): 55k (Heroic: 70k) HP. 400-950 (600-1000 Heroic) physical damage. Chilling Aura applies Hailstone Chill dealing 300 frost damage every 3 seconds and stacks up to 10 times. Pulverize attack, 2 sec stun, 6 sec cooldown. * Ahunite Frostwind (Air Elemental): 1200 HP. Wind Buffet: Pulls a random party members to itself. Lightning Shield: deals 140-160 nature damage. * Ahunite Coldwave and Ahunite Frostwind: 1500 HP (2k Heroic). 100-800 physical damage (up to 2.2k crit on cloth heroic mode). Phase 1 & 2 * Ice Spear: 1500 frost damage, knock up effect (Up to 12% HP in fall damage), animation starts under a random party member, avoid by moving immediately. Phase 2 * Submerges, disabling melee range attacks and Ahune's Shield, exposing his Frozen Core. Lasts 30 seconds. Strategy Phase 1 The base idea is simple: Kill adds until he submerges and nuke him down. Ahune will start by summoning an Ahunite Hailstone, an elite frost elemental that will need to be tanked. It has a Chilling Aura, which applies a stacking DoT effect to everyone in close to it. Ideally, only melee classes will be affected by it. Ahune also continually spawns smaller water elemental adds that have a small amount of hp (about 13k), but hit quite hard on cloth and tend to attack whoever is on top of the global threat (which will most likely be a healer). These should be killed as fast as possible. Ahune himself only takes 25% damage during this phase. While ranged can DPS Ahune freely (albeit weakly), anyone entering melee range with Ahune will suffer a large amount of frost damage and be knocked back a significant distance. Phase 2 starts approximately 90 seconds later. Note that all the adds are immune or substantially resistant to frost effects. Death knights may need to alter their tanking strategies on this fight. Phase 2 Ahune will submerge and his Frozen Core will become vulnerable. Ahune continues casting Ice Spear during this phsae, but will otherwise not attack or spawn adds, even when players get within melee range. He will remain submerged for 30 seconds; everyone including the tank should dps the core as hard as possible, taking care to avoid the ice spears and not slip on the icy patches. When Ahune emerges, he will return to phase 1 and begin the cycle again. Each time he restarts the cycle he will spawn more adds, however, so you will need to kill him before the adds overwhelm your group. Notes *No players need to be in melee range of Lord Ahune during Phase 1 as he does not move and has no threat list. *Ice is slippery; running over ice may result in a knockdown effect. *Melee need not stand directly beside Ahune in phase two. His hit box is very large and stretches to the edge of the icy ground. *Stand behind the tank; if there's no threat generation, the adds will go for the closest player. *Ice Spears may punt you into the water, likely resulting in a wipe. Try to stay on the left side of the icy area. When you see any of the following signs, you should take a few steps in any direction to avoid Ice Spear's punt effect; A glowing icy swirl, a ring of snowflakes, ice crystals near/under your feet. * or will substantially reduce the damage from Ice Spears and Hailstone Chill (Up to 75% resist). Unfortunately, the totem and the aura do not stack. Loot Like other holiday bosses, Ahune's drops can be sold but not disenchanted. : : drops a stack of 2 : drops a stack of 6 |Emblem of Frost |Frostscythe of Lord Ahune |Ice Chip }} Level 85 drops The following items only dropped from the level 85 version of Ahune (2011-2012), and are listed here for historical purposes only. From the Ice Chest object (2011-12): * * * * * * Level 80 drops The following items only dropped from the level 80 version of Ahune (2010), and are listed here for historical purposes only. From the Ice Chest object (2008-9): * * * * * * Level 70 drops The following items only dropped from the level 70 version of Ahune (2008-9), and are listed here for historical purposes only. * * * * * * * * * * Note *Ahune's weapon seems to be just like Murmur's , Thunderaan's , and Ragnaros' . *In addition to this, anyone that gets knocked back by Ahune during phase 1 may find a in their inventory, which contains several s. *He and all his adds are immune to , making it difficult for Death Knights to tank effectively. When first added, Ahune appeared in the standard Slave Pens instance, in both normal and heroic versions. The 2010 revision to the event (increasing Ahune to level 82) moved it to a specialized instance where the normal Slave Pens mobs do not appear. Videos Level 80 encounter Patch changes * .}} * possibly with .}} * ).}} * ).}} * * with ( or ).}} * .}} * External links es:Ahune fr:Ahune Category:Elemental lords Category:Midsummer Fire Festival Category:Slave Pens mobs Category:Ice elementals Category:Bosses Category:Unique models